duelmastersfandomcom-20200225-history
DMR-22 World is Zero!! Blackout!!
}} World is Zero!! Blackout!! is the 22nd DMR booster pack in the OCG. Details Set Breakdown: *This set consists of 86 cards, including: **3 Legend Rares **9 Super Rares **10 Very Rares **18 Rares **18 Uncommons **28 Commons Keywords This set introduces the following keywords: *ZERO This set introduces the following ability words: *Forbidden Mechanism Races *This set introduces the following races: **Invader ZERO **Guardian Command Dragon **Master Revolutionary **Milkboy Card Types This set introduces the following card types: *Forbidden Field Alternate Artwork cards Reprinted Cards *Glorious Tactics Contents *L1/L3 VV-8, Forbidden Trapdoor *L2/L3 Blackout, Zero Invasion *L3/L3 Miradante Twelve, Time Pope *S1/S9 Jelvis, D2J *S2/S9 Wild Speed, D2W *S3/S9 Bubble, D2B *S4/S9 Serenade, Holy Sage Dragon Elemental *S5/S9 Wachagona, Muen Zangu *S6/S9 Destinia, Crystal Evil Dragon *S7/S9 FORBIDDEN ~Star of Forbidden~ *S8/S9 Magurakazura, D2M *S9/S9 Mishra, Triple Star Iron Man *1/74 Po・Po・Pi・Pa *2/74 Grand Dice, Eureka X *3/74 Uno Dos Tres, Dark Noble *4/74 Mega Catastrophe Dragon *5/74 Guerrillafugan, Beast Army X *6/74 Judgment Time *7/74 Bonga Bonga, Protector Ancient Dragon *8/74 Malvartz, Staff of the Questioner *9/74 Rinnebinus, M Demon Dragon *10/74 Macaroon Giant *11/74 幸弓の精霊龍 ペガサレム Pegasaremu, Blessed Bow Dragon Elemental *12/74 Final Stop *13/74 Dの天牢 ジェイルハウスロック Jail House Lock, Jail of D *14/74 謎師の艦隊 Mystery Captain Fleet *15/74 All for One, Machine of D *16/74 Black Touch *17/74 裏切りの魔狼月下城 Demon Wolf, Castle of Betrayal *18/74 天守閣 龍帝武陣 Tenshukaku, Dragon Emperor Keep *19/74 Scramble Change *20/74 葉嵐類 ブルトラプス Bultratops, Leaf Wind Kind *21/74 トレジャー・ナスカ Treasure Naska *22/74 Dの揺籠 メリーボーイラウンド Merry Boy Round, Cradle of D *23/74 Fasola Twelve, Time 2 *24/74 賢者の紋章 Philosopher's Emblem *25/74 革命のD　ビッグバン・フェスライブ Big Bang Festival Life, Revolution of D *26/74 ゴースト・パイレーツ Ghost Pirates *27/74 Venomic Hazard, Violent Poison of D *28/74 Blue Dragon Earth *29/74 Jの翼 プリズルフ Purizurufu, Wings of J *30/74 賢者の法聖堂 Philosopher's Law Cathedral *31/74 龍素記号 Uc プレパラード Preparade Uc, Dragment Symbol *32/74 Spannard W, Break Speed *33/74 4-W, Break Speed *34/74 反逆の悪魔龍 レイドボッカス Raidbokkas, Rebellion Demon Dragon *35/74 Deadly Highway, Runaway of ZERO *36/74 メガ・スケイル・ドラゴン Mega Scale Dragon *37/74 トーチング・パニッシュ Torching Punish *38/74 ベイ B ポレポレ BoleBole, Bei B *39/74 獅子王の遺跡 Ruins of the Lion King *40/74 タイム3　シドⅫ (トゥエルブ) Sido Twelve, Time 3 *41/74 三族 ミア・ウェカピポ Mia Wekapipo, Tatu *42/74 神聖で新生な霊樹 Saint Reverse *43/74 【問1】 テック↑ Tech Up, "Question 1" *44/74 第1種 アクミM Acme M, First Seed *45/74 パペットナイト Puppet Night *46/74 二つ星 エビカツ Ebikatsu, Star 2 *47/74 変形機装 ドラコン Deformation Machine Dracon *48/74 虹色の玉 ラグルビ Rugby, Rainbow Ball *49/74 Tulk, Prediction Ball *50/74 封魔 ドランブネ Fuuma Dranbui *51/74 Exhaust, Forbidden W *52/74 J・ゴーン J Gon *53/74 サイバー・チューン Cyber Tune *54/74 The ZERO, Black Speed *55/74 ドラッグ・ドラグーン Drag Dragoon *56/74 ドクロ・ベーヤン Skull Beyan *57/74 ニジイロ・ホラニャン Nijiiro Horanyan *58/74 カッ飛びタケゾー Fly-Off Takezo *59/74 爆アタック ヒャクトン Explosive Attack Hyakuton *60/74 ニジイロ・マスカラッチ Nijiiro Masukaratchi *61/74 ドンスカレ・パンパン Donsucurry Panpan *62/74 剛撃霊騎 ドゥルガー Durga, Battling Spirit Knight *63/74 虹色の面 ドベラス Doberas, Rainbow Style *64/74 ベイ B ソーター Soda, Bei B *65/74 タイム１　ドレミⅫ (トゥエルブ) Doremi Twelve, Time 1 *66/74 Acropad, Rainbow Dash *67/74 無頼護聖サソリスJr. Sasoris Jr., Savage Guardian *68/74 虹彩護聖 ケラサイト Kerasaite, Rainbow Dash *69/74 幕の内秘宝キャラベーン Karaben, The Hidden Scheme *70/74 虹彩奪取 マイブレイン Myrayne, Rainbow Dash *71/74 禁断 C トビゲール Tobigeru, Forbidden C *72/74 虹彩奪取 ブラッドギア Bloodgear, Rainbow Dash *73/74 一つ星 トンカツ Tonkatsu, Star 1 *74/74 Toprasas, Rainbow Dash Cycles Gallery Trivia *The main antagonists of the Versus Revolution Final season of the Anime, Basara and Number 2 are featured on the package artwork along with Blackout, Zero Invasion. Category:OCG Category:OCG Only Category:Booster Packs